The use of frozen pizzas for home consumption has expanded, and typically homeowners will store a number of frozen pizzas in a freezer compartment for future use. A problem with stacking of the packaged pizzas occurs due to the fact that they are somewhat convex in shape and, thus, will tend to fall out of a vertical stack. The pizzas can also be crushed by other food products in a freezer especially during removal of other products from the freezer which may cause crushing, falling, bending or breakage of the frozen pizza.
In view of the foregoing difficulties, a need has existed for an improved rack for storage of frozen pizzas within a freezer compartment.